


Celebration

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [119]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Celebrations, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, OT3, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Stephen returns home from dimension hopping just in time for Tony's birthday.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Celebration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828406) by [Kataly_Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy)



> my first Drpepperony fic!

   Stephen stepped out of his portal, only a little frazzled and a lot out of breath. He had carefully chosen to appear on the balcony of Stark Tower, with the full intention of keeping his arrival quiet, eager to surprise his family after nearly two weeks away.

   When he turned towards the glass walls, however, he was hit with a mesmerizing sight that made him pause, a slow smile coming to his face. It looked as though he had timed it perfectly, as he took in the bodies moving around and dancing in the warm light of the living room. It was a celebration, a small private one, for Tony’s birthday. He hadn’t been sure he would make it, considering the difficulties he ran into while traveling, but he could feel a weight lift from his shoulders at the realization he hadn’t.

   Stephen moved closer, just to the edge of the bushes so he wouldn’t be spotted just yet. Sometimes he found himself blindsided by the life he had been gifted and needed several long moments to take it all in, to remind himself that his was real, that he had earned a family.

   Avengers and Shield agents, with a few business friends for good measure, were idly talking with drinks in their hands, lazy smiles and soft laughter echoing past the thin walls. The aura was downright joyous in a way Stephen hadn’t seen in awhile and as he carefully scanned the room for his lovers and youths who had become children to him, he found himself feeling oddly put out to sea by his observations.

   The first to catch his eye and draw a low chuckle from his lips were Morgan and Peter. They were in the area framed by couches, while Morgan gleefully forced Peter to dance with her around and around while they giggled and stumbled. Peter was looking down at her indulgently, gleam of happiness in his eye that always made Stephen’s heart soften. Sitting on the couch and watching was Harley, phone in hand but still managing to throw out comments to the pair that only made them laugh harder.

   The warmth that built inside him was almost painful. Stephen had taken a long while to get used to being a father and mentor to these kids. Bright and youthful, he often found himself unworthy of their attention, though that never stopped them.

   It took several long moments, but he managed to tear his eyes away from them to scan the room again, this time settling almost instantly on Pepper, who was near the bar chatting quietly with May. A pang went though him as he took in the obvious exhaustion on her face, barely concealed by the light coverage of makeup. She was tense and from the way her own eyes seemed to constantly dance around the room, Stephen could tell he was the cause.

   He hated being a way so long, detested the way his work made him disappear for weeks at a time, even as he reveled in the discoveries he made. The thought was cut off abruptly though, when dark blue eyes settled on him with a sudden turn of the head.

   Stephen’s breath caught automatically, pinned to the spot and unable to move as her eyes widened with relief and a smile spread over her lips. Stephen remained where he was as Pepper put her drink down and murmured something to May, squeezing her shoulder. She made her way across the party and Stephen had the opportunity to properly take her in for the first time that evening.

   She was always dressed to impress. She wore loose black pants that flared nicely at the bottom and a white blouse, her perfect mix of casual and formal that she was always trying to get him and Tony to do. Soon enough, she was stepping into the cool night air and something sad rose within him for a split second, a feeling that was almost impossible to dislodge.

   “Stephen,” she was only a few feet away, the lights from the room illuminating half her face and it was moments like these when it was so hard to remember what was real. “Welcome home.”

   Stephen was striding forward in a heartbeat and gathering her into his arms. Her hand landed in his hair and the other around his waist and he could tell from the grip just how relieved she was to see him, that her own fears had been winning out these past few weeks.

   “I’m here,” he murmured into her hair. “I’m back, I’m alright.”

   Pepper buried her face in his shoulder and even through the layers of fabric wrapped around him he knew she was crying, just a little bit, and he didn’t blame her in the slightest. They stood there for several long moments until a sudden shrill cry of, “Papa!” broke them apart.

   They both looked into the room to see Morgan pointing and grinning, already trying to tug Peter along. Her cry had drawn the attention of several others, but they were used to his sudden appearances by now and simply smiled before turning back to their conversations.

   “Looks like you showed just in time,” Pepper murmured, her hand settling in his trembling one.

   It was to ground him, he knew. After an extended trip, he didn’t usually like to be around people so quickly, let alone a full-blown social event, but it was Tony’s birthday and he’d be damned if he missed it.

   Pepper led him through the doorway and briefly let go of him so he could scoop up Morgan as she hurtled toward him. He did so with a laugh, only wincing slightly at his hands as he hugged her to him while she babbled about missing him. Over her head Stephen spotted the duel expressions of relief on Harley and Peter’s faces, offering them a nod in acknowledgement. Neither of them keen to make a spectacle in front of so many people for both their sakes, though Stephen looked forward to the inevitable hour-long catch-up session.

   Pepper was grinning up at Morgan, as Stephen pressed a kiss to her head, assuring her that yes of course he missed her too. He was interrupted not a moment later, however, by the breathless and slightly shaky voice that came from his right.

   “Stephen?”

   Pepper easily plucked Morgan from his arms and Stephen found himself looking at Tony and smiling gently. There was only so many times you could see relief in the faces of your loved ones without it breaking your heart a bit, because he knew Tony didn’t expect him to be here for this. Tony’s eyes were wide as he stared up at him in a horrible mix of confusion and delight, taking him in as though he must be a ghost.

   Stephen’s mission was supposed to go on for another few days at least but he’d rushed through it, intent on surprising his family, his lovers with this appearance. Tony’s expression was the proof he needed to know it was the right move, as he stepped forward and pulled him into his arms, not so unlike he’d just done to Pepper, “happy birthday,” he whispered.

   Tony’s arms tightened around him, “you’re an idiot, you over-worked yourself, again didn’t you?” he murmured.

   Stephen just shrugged, not hearing any real frustration in his voice, as he pulled away. He ran a hand through Tony’s hair, leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips, ignoring the people milling about their home, “I didn’t get you anything.”

   Tony just gave a half grin, “I think yourself is enough.”

   As the celebration continued, Stephen found himself always flanked by his two lovers and Morgan nearly constantly in his arms until she fell asleep. He greeted people who had become family and found himself in easy conversation with those around him, constantly leaning against Tony or Pepper and reminding himself it was all real. He had never thought he would have a family like this again. All these people with different backgrounds and experiences yet they were always sliding together so seamlessly that it made his head spin. When he finally sat next to Peter and Harley, who excitedly began talking about everything he’d missed, sharing looks over their heads with May, it was hard to remember a time before all that, hard to remember how the ache of loneliness used to consume him, and he had no intention of ever remembering.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just wouldn't get out of my head...along with a few more ;)


End file.
